Para siempre
by KaiTucker
Summary: Stan y Craig llevan una temporada saliendo, siempre intentando dominar al otro, ser quien manda en la pareja, provocando peleas, pero deciden hablar de ese tema, y llegan a un "acuerdo", ¿cómo les ira?


En las duchas masculinas solo quedaban dos integrantes, y es que a estos les habían puesto un castigo y por eso se ducharían más tarde que el resto. Ambos eran pelinegros, y seguían discutiendo.

Stan – Si me hubieras lanzado ese balón nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Hablo el de ojos celestes. –

Craig – Le levanto el dedo. – Odio que te acerques tanto a Kyle y lo sabes. – Y es que ellos dos eran "pareja", se dedicaban a discutir, ambos eran lideres, querían sus reglas por encima de todo. Y una de las reglas de Stan era estar con su mejor amigo Kyle. La de Craig: Que no estuviera cerca de Kyle.

Stan - ¿y tú qué? Si tú estas pegado a Tweek, ojo por ojo, amor. – Dijo lo ultimo irónico, y vio como el otro le daba un puñetazo. Más bien noto, ya cuando estaba en el suelo y con Craig mirándolo desde arriba y mostrandole su dedo favorito. Stan sabía lo que iba ahora. Y un montón de golpes fueron dados entre ambos. Craig no se sabía controlar, y Stan no iba a quedarse quieto. Y esa rivalidad, esa forma de querer ser más que el otro es lo que hizo que tuvieran sexo fuerte en las duchas del instituto. A tal punto que Stan termino sangrando por el recto, le había tocado ser el pasivo esa vez, como casi todas las veces. - Sigo sangrando... - Susurro y es que ahora estaban en casa de Craig, la cual estaba solitaria.-

Craig – Deberíamos ir a un médico, sabes lo que nos dijeron la ultima vez. - Dijo con su tipa calma, algo perdida y voz nasal. Stan no se atrevía a sentarse en la cama de Craig, no sangrando. Y eso es lo que Craig notó. No era la primera vez que les pasaba eso. No era su primera pelea, comenzaron su relación en una pelea, borrachos, pero conscientes. - Ven. - Le ordeno. - No te preocupes por eso, puedo decir que me comenzó a sangrar la nariz.

Stan - ¿tanta sangre? - Pregunto desconfiado. Craig negó, se cansaba de verlo preocupado, y parecía más pálido. -

Craig – Stan, vamos al médico. - Le dijo perdiendo un poco la calma. - Sabes que no es la primera vez que nos pasa esto.

Stan – No, Craig, no quiero ir. - Se negó y vio a su novio resoplar. - Craig... Bañémonos... - Le dijo en un susurro. - Tengo que limpiarme la sangre.

Craig – Esta bien, vamos. - Pensó un momento. - ¿pero el agua no hacía que la sangre saliera más? - Stan se maldijo interiormente, y lo maldijo a él por acordarse de eso en ese momento. Craig miro a la cara a su novio. - No jodas que estas en tu etapa emo nuevamente, que yo sepa los emos se rajan las venas de la muñecas, no las del culo, joder, Stan.

Stan – Suspiro. - ¿y cómo lo paramos entonces?

Craig – Si quieres te meto dedo a ver... - Era una broma. Stan lo miró y Craig hizo lo mismo con él otro. - Stan, te estas volviendo un gay muy loco. - Dijo ya con el dedo metido en el recto del otro. El cual estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama. Notaba como la sangre separaba ahí. -

Stan – No soy gay, soy como tú, idiota, bisexual. - Notó como su novio se le subía encima sin sacar el dedo. - ¿qué haces? - Pregunto notando como el otro le daba un par de besos por la nuca y hombros. -

Craig - ¿no te gusta? - Y es que entre ellos no eran muy cariñosos. -

Stan – No es eso... Es que, nosotros no somos así.

Craig – Deberíamos hablar de eso. - Gruño un poco sacando el dedo y viendo el hilo rojo salir, pero con menos sangre. -

Stan - ¿sobre qué? Si ya dijimos que no seríamos como el resto, que seríamos nosotros. Craig y Stan, tú y yo.

Craig – Me canso, Stan. - Calló un momento. - A veces quiero ser como el resto. Mira como rápidamente has cambiado el nosotros por el "tú y yo", Stan, quiero ser "nosotros", quiero serte cariñoso, aunque sea un marica.

Stan – Se había girado a mirarlo. - ¿estas hablándome en serio? - Vio al otro asentir. - ¿no quieres peleas dónde siempre terminamos así? - El otro negó un poco agachando la cabeza. - ¿no quieres pelea de dominantes? - Otra negación. -

Craig – Quiero ser cariñoso contigo, tener sexo normal y una pareja de iguales. Sino, mira como terminamos, tú sangrando y yo sin poder hacer nada. - Miró a su novio y vio que este comenzó a reír fuerte. - ¿qué tiene tanta gracia? - Pregunto enfadado. Y le lanzo un cojín que había por allí. -

Stan – Que no puedo creer que el agresivo y dominante de mi novio me este diciendo esto. - Dijo aun riendo flojito. - ¿te hicieron algo, Craig? Aun no me creo que me estés diciendo esto.

Craig – No me hicieron nada, enano, solo quería ser como el resto por una vez. - Stan aun sonreía. - ¿y bien? - Pregunto algo nervioso. Y lo peor fue que se le noto. -

Stan – No somos como el resto, Craig. Pero, formemos un nosotros. - Dijo dándole un piquito, ya no sangraba, y Craig le presto ropa interior y pantalones. Ahora ambos estaban abrazados viendo una película. -

Craig – No creo que este tan mal ser un nosotros... - Dijo acariciándole el pelo al otro que se había dormido apoyado en su pecho. - Y algún día conseguiré decirte... - Vio al menor moverse y se sonrojo fuerte mente. - Te amo, Marsh. - Susurro dándole un beso en el pelo. -

Ya habían pasado días desde eso, incluso meses y años. Y en el mismo día que cumplió años Stan, no esperaba ningún regalo de su novio, sabía que no era bueno con eso. Y sabía que una pelea se acercaba.

Stan – Craig, amor, no te enfades porque Kyle este cerca mío... - Dijo viendo al mayor aparecer, aprovechando que su mejor amigo había ido a por algo a la cocina. -

Craig – No es eso. - Sonó su voz nasal fría esta vez, Stan lo miro inquisitivo. - Yo ya tengo los veintitrés, y tú los acabas de cumplir... - Se puso de rodillas y busco algo. Agacho un poco la cabeza encontrándolo. - Stanley Randall Marsh, se que nunca te he dicho que te amo, pero, es que eso se queda corto, yo te adoro. - Confesó y vio a Stan sonreír con alegría. - ¿quieres... casarte conmigo? - Le dijo mostrandole un anillo de oro blanco. Vio a Stan abrir la boca con sorpresa y a la vez, ¿alegría? - ¿y...? - Stan se le tiro encima, comenzando un beso cargado de sentimientos. - ¿...bien?

Stan – Obvio que sí, Craig, no me esperaba esto de ti. - Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando que el otro le colocara el anillo. Se sonrieron, de las pocas veces que Craig mostraba su sonrisa, esta vez con mucha alegría. - Te adoro, Tucker.

Craig – No tanto como yo, Marsh.

Stan – No paraba de sonreír. - Ahora soy Tucker. - Recibió un beso del mayor. Después de todo no les fue tan mal formar un "nosotros", ahora había un Tucker más y esperaban ser uno más. Se casaron, y aunque Craig no quería "un mocoso cagón", pero Stan lo convenció. No supo como, pero ahora tenía a un Stan panzón. Al final Stan termino siendo el pasivo, y no solía intentar dominar a Craig. - Oye, amor, ¿me puedes traer tarta?

Craig – Sabía que si no le llevaba la tarta sería peor, por las jodidas hormonas del otro. Se la llevo, tarta de limón, no sabía porque pero al otro moreno le gustaban. Se sentó con él en el sofá. Era domingo, no tenía trabajo. -

Stan – Había acabado de hablar hacía un momento con Kyle, no supo cuando, pero este había terminado saliendo con Kenny. - Oye, Craig. - Recibía caricias por parte del otro y se apoyo sobre él después de comerse la tarta. - ¿cómo es que ya no tienes nada contra Kyle?

Craig – Es que él me ayudo cuando iba a pedirte matrimonio. - Le acariciaba la cara con el otro tumbado en su pecho. Vio al otro mirarlo un poco sorprendido. - ¿Quieres saber cómo? - El otro asintió mirándolo. - Un día antes de tu cumpleaños, me lo encontré con Kenny, estuvimos hablando y...

-Flash back. -

Kyle -¿Sabes lo qué le haría ilusión a Stan de tu parte? - Le dijo a Craig cuando Kenny fue a por unas bebidas. - Ya que tú no le sueles regalar nada, podrías comprarle un anillo, arrodillarte y pedirle matrimonio. - Vio como el otro lo miraba serio. - Él te adora, Craig, y creo que tú también a él, ¿por qué no haces eso? Será como un regalo para los dos.

Craig – Lo miro y asintió. - Gracias. - Le dijo y al momento se despidió, él quería unirse a Stan, pero no sabía si el otro quisiera, pero como Kyle le dijo, le haría ilusión. Y a Craig también. Fue a la tienda más cercana y gasto casi todo el dinero que tenía en ese anillo. Después de pedirle matrimonio a Stan, se acerco a Kyle. - Gracias de nuevo. - Agradeció, por segunda vez, siendo que para Kyle le era raro que él le agradeciera algo. -

Kyle – No ha problema. - Le mostró una sonrisa. - Él es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, y tú eres su pareja, si le vas a hacer feliz, entonces, yo te lo diré. Pero si le haces daño. - Cambio a una expresión sería. - Estarás muerto, Tucker. - Lo amenazo. Craig no pensaba volver a hacer daño a Stan, se lo había prometido el mismo día que se prometieron un "nosotros".Craig miró a Kyle, no era su enemigo, era su aliado. -

- End flash back. -

Stan – Le sonrió con cariño y le acaricio la cara. - ¿Así qué dudabas de que yo te adorara? - Vio a Craig asentir. -

Craig – A pesar de un "nosotros", nunca conseguíamos decirnos lo que sentíamos, así que, tome el anillo. - Cogió la mano de Stan, en la que llevaba el anillo. -Y dije lo que sentía. - Miró a los ojos de Stan y este le sonrió. Acercándose para darle un beso, el cual fue correspondido. -

Stan – Amor, me duele... - Susurro cogiéndose el vientre. Craig se asusto y en seguida fueron al médico. Stan estaba de parto. Paso todas insufribles horas a su lado, oyéndolo sollozar y gruñir, cogiéndole la mano. El parto se complico. Riesgo de muerte de los dos. -

Los meses habían pasado, y estaba Craig sentado en el sofá de su casa, fumando un cigarro y mirando fotos de Stan y él. Suspiro. Y recordó el parto. Sonrió. Stan estaba tan contento de tener un hijo. Se paso la mano con fuerza por los ojos. Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Stan - ¿otra vez mirando fotos? - Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - Lionel se ha quedado dormido. - Vio al otro sonreirle un poco y se sentó a su lado. -

Craig – Por ese pequeño hijo de puta casi ter pierdo... - Susurro y Stan le pego una bofetada. - Es mi pequeño hijo de puta. - Lo abrazo, recordando que en su primera pelea de noviazgo casi mata a Stan. -

Stan – No, Craig, no es tu pequeño hijo de puta, es nuestro pequeño. - Lo miró a los ojos. - Hemos llegado al "nosotros" personificado, amor. - Le volvió a sonreír y vio que Craig lo miraba a los ojos. - ¿Pasa algo?

Craig – Solo recordaba cuando casi te pierdo... - Susurro. Stan lo miró, nunca le había hablado de eso. - Solo te diré que jamas quiero volver a pasar por eso. - Le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo con más fuerza, Stan correspondió al abrazo recostandose en el hombro del otro. Amaba poder estar así con Craig, tranquilos, notando como este le acariciaba la espalda. - "Nosotros" te llama. - Dijo al escuchar a su hijo llorar. El tiempo pasaba, ellos seguían juntos, tuvieron un hijo más, a pesar de las replicas de Craig. Por el miedo que sentía a quedarse solo, sin Stan. Y ese era su mayor miedo. No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, sus hijos ya tendrían unos 25 y 30 años. Ellos, Stan y Craig, ya eran viejos. Craig se moría, estaba destrozado, muchos años siendo "joven" y ahora de viejo... Quiso decir una ultima cosa. - Lionel y Dani, mis dos pequeños. - Les hablo a sus hijos. - Ame jugar con vosotros, haceros reír y castigaros. Sois mis dos pequeños, y os adoro. Salid, tengo que hablar con vuestro padre. - Fue brusco, no quería ver las lágrimas de sus hijos. - Stanley... - Lo llamo este le cogió la mano. - Cuando eramos niños, pensé en ser tu enemigo, nunca había imaginado estar aquí contigo, en la adolescencia, con todas mis hormonas alborotadas, me enamore de ti, cuando tú estabas de Kyle. - Acarició la mejilla del otro, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. - Nuestra relación al principio eran solo golpes y sexo, morí de alegría en el que comenzamos un "nosotros"... Ahora aquí, dos niños, una vida entera junto a ti, solo te digo: No me arrepiento del tiempo que ha pasado, estando junto a ti y criando a esos cabrones. -Le hizo una señal para que se agachara y este lo hizo con algo de dificultad, obviamente él había envejecido. Le dio un beso en la frente. - Te adoro, mi vida. - Susurro en su ultimo suspiro y todo comenzó a verse negro. Recordaba toda su vida, eso era lo único que se veía, su vida con Stan. -

Murió con una sonrisa. Al poco tiempo se fue Stan, no podía vivir sin Craig y un día se fue con él. No, no fue suicidio, simplemente llego su hora, un par de meses después que Craig, el destino así lo quiso, en esta vida y en la siguiente estarían juntos. Y pidieron un deseo a Dios: Si ellos volvían a nacer, quería estar juntos. Para siempre juntos.


End file.
